BSST 2013-08-17
Title: Plea for Editors Well, as I'm sure we're aware of, Book Two of The Legend of Korra is on its way out - on 13 September, to be specific. In addition, the comic trilogies continue in their journey to the end of many mysteries - just one step of the journey to Ursa remaining in The Search. So, why am I here today? (Certainly not because of that "gift" from KMP that I got last week...hey, is that a video camera and a laser light in here...?) Well, I'm calling upon you, fellow Avatar Wikians, to join the editing parade toward continuing our high-quality article standard! While we do have a good roster of editors at this time, and certainly many who have been helping in getting articles up to quality - that is not the end of the line when it comes to editing here. One common theme I have heard in the past is "There is nothing to edit". Believe me, at times, I have had the feeling that there was nothing to do besides just kind of sit back and just hope for something, or have gone through the random pages and just haven't found something I could do. So, it's easy to get frustrated - but don't let that bring you down. Existing articles always could use improvement - look at what happens on the articles on a daily basis. People keep finding new information to add from the Nick website, various interviews, and other canon sources. We also, for example, just recently had a large-scale expansion of comics and games articles. One good place to start is the needs help category, which - as it says - is on articles that could use quality improvement. In addition, the articles all across our mainspace always have something to correct - perhaps some statements could use some better wording, or maybe there are grammar mistakes in there. Images in the article's body? Maybe they don't illustrate the subjects of their paragraphs or subsections well. Maybe the profile image isn't doing the right job in capturing the subject of the article? There's always our profile image change page to propose a change if you feel that way. If you're still struggling to find things in the mainspace, don't get discouraged! We have other things out there for folks to contribute to. * Film articles - I know, I know, a lot of fans didn't care for the film, myself included. However, as long as you have seen it, or perhaps even read the novelizations of it - the film space would welcome your editing! Some articles are in need of expansion and would benefit from the help. * Transcripts - Feel free to go about the transcripts we have for all the episodes of ATLA and LoK. What could always be used is some scene elaboration along with the standard editing acts. For example, have you seen "Rebel Spirit" yet? Help us fill in some of the blanks of its transcript before it debuts! * Fanon - You don't have to be an author to help out in the fanon space! Help out authors' articles through adding proper templates, categories, fixing spelling and/or grammar - once again a long list of ways to contribute to this space if you are looking for ways to help out the wiki. In conclusion, there's so many ways for editors out there to get involved. One thing to keep in mind while you're editing - don't get discouraged if you have an edit reverted - just read the reasoning for why your edit's been undone, and simply try to avoid that. If you don't agree with the reasoning, always remember to contact the user who undid your edit - this helps us maintain a conducive-for-discussion atmosphere to the wiki and our community spirit. So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and join in our mission to help this wiki be the very best it can be! I look forward to seeing you along the way - and if you have any questions, feel free to contact me, any other admins, or anyone else who you feel might be of help!